Shared Research Resources differs from the other core facilities in the MIT CCR in that it covers a range of distributed equipment and services that broadly support the research of the CCR. This facility oversees the maintenance of infrastructure and large shared equipment essential for the research of all research groups within E17/18 as well as the CCR Facilities that benefit all CCR members. It also supports necessary safety operations and related activities. A major role of the facility is the implementation and continuance of a comprehensive Environment, Health & Safety management system being developed by MIT that encompasses safety inspections, laboratory safety and staff training. In addition, this facility provides technical support and service for both shared and laboratory equipment within the CCR.